Policy/Warnings and Blocks
---- Blocking is the means by which an administrator prevents a user account or IP address/range from editing the Nation Roleplay Wiki. Blocks are preventive rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism and enforcing Nation Roleplay Wiki policies. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of policies broken. Requesting Blocks If a user thinks someone needs to be blocked, they should contact an administrator. Users reporting a block should tell why the user deserves a block. They should be as specific as possible, including giving any relevant evidence. An admin will then decide if the user deserves the block. RB's, Administrators, Bcrats If you are a member of the Administration team, you are not exempt from following the policies, even if you feel you are only doing so, in the process of enforcing one. If there is proof that someone on the Administration team is breaking policies, they are just as liable to receive warnings as anyone else is. However, the Administration team needs to be setting an example for the rest of the wiki. So this is how members of the Administration team will be dealt with: *1st offense: Verbal Warning *2nd offense: First Warning *3rd offense: Final Warning, as well as an official vote for demotion to reg user for failing to set a proper example *4th offense: Temp block *5th offense: Perm block Wrongful block If a user thinks they were blocked when they shouldn't have, they should explain why on their talk page. An admin will review it, and decide if the user should be blocked or not. Reasons for Blocking/Warnings Admins will block someone for a variety of reasons. Good Reasons * Personal attacks * Vandalism of the wiki * Incivility * Harassment * Spamming * Edit warring or revert warring * Sock Puppetry, specifically if used to get around a block or get around the character limit policies * Policy violation * Heavy cussing, name calling or violence * Making a character, artifact or mission without prior approval Bad Reasons * Disagreeing with an administrator * Just not personally liking someone Block Duration Again, I stress, the following durations are only an example, how long someone actually gets is a combination of the policy that was broken along with the discretion of the administrator. Anon. Vandals *1st offense: Final Warning *2nd offense: Perm block Registered Vandals *1st offense: "Verbal" Warning, especially if the user is new and just didn't know better *2nd offense: First Official Warning *3rd offense: Final Official Warning *4th offense: Temp Block, anywhere from 3 days to 4 weeks *Further offense: Permanent block *5th offense: Perm Block Sock puppets *1st offense: Permanent block, unless the sock was not used in a malicious manner, to get around a block or to get around the character policies, exceptions can be made for this. First Warning } = What they did to breach policy. Final Warning } = The time period their cool down block will be for. } = What they did to breach policy. Temporary Ban } = Their user name. } = Number of days they will be blocked for. } = What they did to breach policy. } = Name of administrator enforcing block. Permanent Block Having a Record Expunged If a user goes at least 8 weeks without any more issues after they have been given a warning for something, it may be expunged from their record, and they may start with a clean slate.